Bayonetta
Bayonetta is a series of action games developed by Platinum Games. The first game in the series was directed by Hideki Kamiya, who was also the director of the first Devil May Cry game, Viewtiful Joe, and The Wonderful 101. The Bayonetta series serves as a spiritual successor to the original Devil May Cry series, as it shares several similarities to it, in terms of gameplay, story, humor, and characters. It could also be considered a "dark" version of The Wonderful 101, as both games share many similar gameplay mechanics. The first game was published by Sega and released in 2009 in Japan and 2010 in overseas territories, for the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. The second game is being published by Nintendo as part of Platinum's new partnership with them, and will be released in 2014 for the Nintendo WiiU. The first game is currently being adapted into an anime film, entitled Bayonetta: Bloody Fate. It is set for a Japanese theatrical release on November 23, 2013. Connections to The Wonderful 101 Secret Characters in TW101 In The Wonderful 101, Bayonetta, Jeanne, and Rodin are secret unlockable superheroes. Bayonetta fights with her Scarborough Fair pistols, Jeanne fights with the Angel Slayer, and Rodin fights with the weapon named after him. In order to unlock Bayonetta, Jeanne, and Rodin, the player must earn at least a Platinum ranking on all stages. Other Connections *Both games show a building with the Platinium Games logo on top. *The ranking system is very similar to The Wonderful 101. The player is awarded with a Stone, Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, or Pure Platinum medal after each segment of a chapter. Once a chapter is completed, the scores and medals will be calculated, and the player is awarded a statue of one of these rankings. When the statue is awarded to the player, a quote from the character that the statue is modeled after will play. **NOTE: In The Wonderful 101, the Stone ranking is replaced with a "Consolation Prize". *In most loading screens, the player is given a chance to practice their attacks. *When the player encounters a new enemy, a screen introducing the enemy will be displayed. However, in Bayonetta, the enemy's stats are not given. *The player can find ingredients scattered around each chapter that they can mix to make lollipops that can regain their health or Magic Meter, or to become invincible or more powerful. The Wonderful 101 has an ingredient mixing feature just like this. *The boss battles with Jeanne from the first game are reminiscent to the boss battles with Prince Vorkken, as Jeanne's moveset and abilities are similar to Bayonetta's, while Vorkken's moveset and abilities are similar to The Wonderful 100's. Jeanne joins Bayonetta later on in the game, just like how Vorkken later joins/helps The Wonderful 100. *One of the major characters of the series is Luka, a journalist whose father was killed by the Angels of Paradiso. Luka Alan Smithee from The Wonderful 101 is a direct reference to Luka from Bayonetta, as (he believes) that one of his parents is dead, and he wears the same exact scarf that Luka from Bayonetta does. *Bayonetta has an ability called Witch Time, which lets her slow down time after successfully dodging an attack, or for story-related purposes. In TW101, a technique can be bought from Wonder-Mart called "Hero Time", which has the same function as Witch Time. Also, in Bayonetta, jumping segments in Witch Time are very similar to the Wonder Jump segments in TW101. *Throughout each chapter, the player can find Alfheim portals, which, upon entering, will give the player a challenge they must complete within a time, health, or attack limit, similar to the Kahkoo-regah portals. *One of the poses that Wonder-Pink makes in her introduction scene is the same pose that Bayonetta is in on the Japanese cover of the first game. *On the Game Over screen, Bayonetta's corpse is placed underneath a big light, and a skull-and-crossbones icon appears in order to calculate how many times the player has died, just like The Wonderful 101's Game Over screen. However, in Bayonetta, we simply see her corpse, whereas in TW101, the character's soul is floating over their body and sobbing. *In the first game, the final boss, Jubileus, can cast a spell that will temporarily turn Bayonetta into her younger self if it hits her, and she will not be able to attack when she is in this form. In The Wonderful 101, when Wonder-Blue fights Vijounne solo, Vijounne can blow a kiss at him that, upon being hit, will temporarily turn him into a puppy, and will not allow him to attack. *Bayonetta says in the first game that her two most hated things are cockroaches and crying babies, and the only thing that could be worse would be a crying baby cockroach. In TW101, Gimme calls the heroes "crying baby cockroaches". *The first game begins at a graveyard, and ends at a graveyard, with Bayonetta and Jeanne going on to fight more angels. The Wonderful 101 begins on a school bus, and ends on a school bus, then has The Wonderful 101 going on to fight more aliens and robots on the school grounds. *During the credits, the player replays shortened versions of some important battles, then plays a battle that continues from where the ending left off. *After the credits, a "Congratulations!" message appears, along with a picture containing every single character, enemy, and boss, accompanied by a sad-sounding piano version of one of the game's songs. *Upon completing the game, the player is given access to a model gallery and a concept art gallery. *"PLATINUM HEADBUTT TO THE MOON!" is paraphrased from "Fly Me To The Moon". *The newspaper credits bears the slogan 'Redgrave Foundation Established', the Redgrave name being a Kamiya running gag beginning with the prototype RE4 which became Devil May Cry (the protagonist's name was Tony Redgrave), through to Bayonetta, belonging to Luka and Antonio Redgrave. *Bayonetta receives an extra chapter called "Angel Slayer", a.k.a. The Lost Chapter. This only occurs when all Alfheim missions are achieved. The Wonderful 101 also gets this similarity: the secret chapter was "Operation 101", when all Kahkoo-Regah missions are completed. In comparison, TW101 only have 31, while Bayonetta has 51. *Yuri Lowenthal portrays the voices of both Luka (Bayonetta) and Wonder-White. Connections from Bayonetta 2 *An Easter Egg is found at the beginning of Bayonetta 2's prologue; after the news flash, you can hear the Wonderful 101's victory theme. *Wonder-Toy's name is referenced by a toy store in Bayonetta 2 that Enzo visits, to get a toy jet for one of his children. *Wonder-Blue's signature weapon, the Valiantium Blade, originally belonged to Valiance, a First Sphere Cherubim, according to the Hierarchy of Laguna. The description says that it "is prophesied to one day assist a team of over a hundred heroes in saving humanity from an invading evil"; it's defining The Wonderful 101. *The quote "Diplomacy has failed." was declared by Bayonetta and Rodin; this originally belongs to Wonder-Red. * Jeanne's version of 武甕槌 Takemikazuchi, 野牛 Yagyu, is allegedly the same hammer that Rodin used in Wonderful 101 Category:Game Category:Other Games